Slight Inheritance V2
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Adopted from brebre14
1. Chapter 1

**Story Adopted from brebre14 and i hope i can do it justice also i will be making Miko 2 years younger then the others **

**Line Break**

6-year-old Miko Uzumaki glared as one of the villager's men threw a rock across her whiskered face. Her red with blonde streak's hair rivaled through the wind as rain start's coming down. Drop by drop each villager's glaring advanced towards where she stood. Her expression changed to one of fear and slight hatred and turned around into top speed. Sending single to her Nii-san as she ran. " Kakashi-nii, Please help me." She whispered through her mind as she sent the chakra though towards where she hoped her brother would save her. The villager's cackled as they waited with bated breath as the mob closes in on the demon girl.

Kiba Inuzuka 8-year-old and ninja in training at the ninja academy was walking home with his nin-dog partner Akamaru when he heard yelling wondering what was going on he followed the yelling only to see a young girl with red hair with blonde streaks being chased by a mod before tripping and falling down due to a rock that had hit her in the back of her leg. seeing that the mob was going to beat the downed girl a primal need to protect the girl made itself known as kiba growls at the mob that would hurt _HIS_ girl blinking slightly at the thought before he smiles as his mind tells him that the girl is his and to make his claim making up his mind Kiba looks at Akamaru and nods assuming his clan's taijutsu stance before saying "Gaatsuga."

Miko was crying her leg hurt and the mob was about to beat her and her nii-san hadn't shown up yet and she was loosing hope she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to begin when she heard someone say "Gaatsuga" and what appeared to be a pair of drilling tornadoes slamed into the mob hurting half of them before stopping in front of her as she opened her eyes to see who in her opinion was a very cute and feral looking boy causing her to blush and it only deepened when he heard him say "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER." He growled in full fury as he keeps himself between the mob and Miko. Miko weakly smiled as the pup crawled into her lap and licked her face before relief swelled in her chest.

The reason for relief was because her nii-san had arrived. Blocking the villagers with killer intent so big a few of the villagers fainted outright on the spot. " Just what do you think about hurting my imouto?!" Kakashi demanded. He wished he didn't have that mission thanks to Sarutobi-sama requesting him. The villager's shivered in fear. Knowing full well that he was a trained Anbu and will kill them with the wrong sentence mercilessly. One villager was stupid enough to talk like a man won his prize. " Well we were just trying to help the girl. She was lost and we felt we just had to protect her. Especially from that Inuzuka brat." That answer froze Miko and Kiba as he told her when trying to calm her down.

She scream with full fury and charged at the villager. Jumping on his back and snarled when he tried strangling her to get her off. Kakashi was frozen he wanted to throw his kunia at the man for lying but his little imouto had jumped on the defensive for little Kiba. Kiba was proud. The girl, Miko, had defended him like he did for her. Then he came to a conclusion. He would protect this girl until he died. He felt sorry for her when he saw her being chased by the damn villager's. He wondered though, what good was the man doing just by lying when Kiba and Miko knows he's not. Judging by the Anbu, who called Miko imouto, knew the man was lying by the way he was about to throw that kunia towards the mans pressure point on his neck, making him permanently die on the spot. He growled when hearing his girl screamed in pain. Wait. His girl! He smiled at that thought once more. Of course she was his girl. He had watched her a few times in the past and thought her scent smelt wonderful. Unlike any of the wanna-be kunochi's at the academy. They are weak, Miko was not.

Growling in pure fury as he watched helplessly while the man tossed his love on the ground. _'his love?' _The thought actually brought a smile to his face as he charged at the man. Ignoring the anbu that called his mate imouto. He growled in the mans ear while smiling down at Miko's suprised but happy face. " She belongs to me. She's never to be touched by you. She's my devotion, my life. I guess the saying in the Inazuka clan is true. The feelings you feel when you first meet your mate is a feeling of possessiveness, protectiveness, love, and most importantly, adoration." He said all this while pointing the kunia on the mans throat all the while staring at Miko with full love that she thought this would all be a dream. " Thank you." She whispered before all her energy let go as she fell in her aniki's arms.

Kiba's expression of her falling was pained. The man under him had the kunia out of his hand before he even blinked. Growling threateningly, Kiba grabbed the kunia and slashed the mans throat to pieces before that anbu had to restrain him. " LET GO!He hurt her, he deserved the pain he inflected upon my mate. I'll kill him." He screamed at the anbu holding him down and watched helplessly when the Hokage arrived before his love. That old man actually cried in relief as he saw Kiba's mate. Kiba growled, making the leader of this stupid village jump. The old man raised his hands in a submissive show to at least trying not to look threateningly to his mate. " Don't worry young Inazuka, She's safe with me. I was waiting for her to show up in my office when I called for her personally. I didn't think this would happen. She's like my granddaughter to me. I could never raise any weapon against her." He said it so truthfully that Kiba almost believed him. " Please love, He's telling the truth." Miko's weak voice immediately got him crouching next to her.

**End Chaper 1**

**i've changed the name of Aiko in brebre14's Slight Inheritance to Miko cause i think it sounds better and right now i'm just changing up the chapters that brebre14 has up to fit my style it's kinda the lazy way but i did this mostly to set things up for the rest of the story so i hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miko woke up to the white walls and smell of anti-septic of the hospital before noticing a weight on the side of her bed warily looking down to see curled up next to her in a white and brown fur ball was the puppy that was with...what was it the boy had called her...oh yes he called her his mate causing her to blush and sigh happily knowing that someone loved her and was willing to protect her as the door opened up to show the 3rd hokage her mate and a woman who looked like her mate so she was guessing she was her mate's mother causing her to smile at them.

Tsume Inuzuka was upset and why you might ask because the idiotic villagers once again had attacked her friend kushina's daughter and because of the civilian and elder councils along with the uchiha clan blocking any attempt to adopt her she couldn't help but be upset but this time she had found a loophole in Mikoto or as she prefer to be called Miko family issue or lack of family seeing as her son Kiba had laid claim to her as his mate and she had responded by accepting his claim to be his mate and eventual wife, that was enough to cause her to smile greatly as all she had to do now was get miko's permission and she can set up a betrothal contract between the 2 and get miko moved in with the Inuzuka clan without anyone being able to say or do anything about it as she entered the room with the 3rd hokage and Kiba she couldn't help but smile happily at how happy Miko seemed at seeing Kiba and the 3rd hokage.

"Hey love" Miko says softly as Kiba walked up to her and smiled at her saying "Hey yourself, are you feeling any better?" concern and worry showing in his voice as he take her left hand in his right hand to show he wasn't going anywhere as the 3rd coughs slightly into his hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt you both but Miko Kiba's mother Tsume here would like to ask you something" the 3rd Hokage says as Tsume nods to him before walking up to Miko and Kiba.

"Miko I would like to know if you're willing to go through what it means to be a Inuzuka's mate and join the clan, meaning you would join the clan take up the Inuzuka clan name and would marry Kiba when you're both old enough" Tsume says watch Miko and Kiba closely noticing Miko looking at Kiba for reassurance and with a gentle squeeze of his hand and a small nod Miko looks at Tsume and smiles nodding with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes, I would like that alot...Tsume-sama" Miko says as she seems to trip over the thinking of the right honorfic to use as Tsume was basically becoming her okaa-san.

**and end chapter :3 i'm evil by leaving a cliffhanger like this but I think it'll be fine plus i felt like being evil***

Mikoto Uhciha,Tsume Inuzka and hinata's mother was on the same genin team if i'm not mistaken and if they wasn't in canon then they was in this fic and all 3 of them was best friends so much so Kushina name her daughter after Mikoto *giggles*

Now then should hinata's mother be alive if so her name'll be Hitome

Should Miko be a prodigy on par with itachi and kakashi that when she joins she'll be forced to join ether the 5th or 6th {Last year} students putting her 3 years ahead of the other rookie 9 or should she be just enough of a prodigy that she's put into the same class as the other rookie 9 are?

last thing should Miko be called Mikoto when her name is said during school by the teachers or should it be Miko?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter but everytime i tries to write longer chapters ether my nii-san my nee-chan or my kaa-chan wants to get on and that ends up with me losing focus on alot of what i was thinking up for writing in the chapter Goman-nasai T^T**

It has been 4 years since Miko had met Kiba and signed her name to the betrothal contract but what really surprised her was learning that she was the heiress of the uzumaki clan and about her mother but also the fact that her marriage to kiba effectively merged the Uzumaki clan a noble clan from the destroyed uzu no kuni and the Inuzuka clan effectively making the Inuzuka's a noble clan but to both Miko and the Inuzuka's it didn't matter about the clan status as long as both children was happy.

Miko yawned as she woke up and before petting her nin-dog partner Arashimaru on the head to get him to get off of her stomach so she could do her morning routine, that was another thing that happened 6 months after her engagement to kina was finalized after a lot of attempted blocking by the civilian and elder counsels but in the end it fell under the shinobi counsel ruling as it was a clan affair and Miko was officially allowed to join her future husbands clan and take up it's name and shortly after that she had received her fang like marking showing she was now an inuzuka but the color she had picked wasn't the red most used but a deep purple along with her bonding with a nin-dog partner.

Miko smiled as she dried herself off after getting out of the shower and started to get dressed for her genin exams and decided to wear some of her mothers clothes to honor her memory her clothes being a fishnet undershirt a yellow kimono blouse and a green obi that her mother had owned while she wore tight form fitting ninja pants and black medical tape wraped around her feet fore going any footwear unless she would be leaving for missions or traveling outside of konoha for more then a day or 2.

People might be wondering why a 10 year old would be taking the Genin exam well it's simple really when she took the placement exam the 3rd hokage gave her it showed that she was very advanced for her age but fearing that she would turn out like others that had gradurated around her age they placed her in kiba's class with those in their 2nd year at the academy half to keep her mentally stable and half so that she and kiba would spend more time together and bond and they have to the point where they seem to be in sync with eachother more so when in battle together forming a tag team that pushes even Tsume but then again once Miko had started training in the Inuzuka style with Tsume Kiba upped his training to keep up with Miko who trained till she was told to stop or her nin-kin dropped due to lack of energy.

"Good morning Kaa-chan" Miko greets Tsume as she walks into the kitchen having took the better part of a year for Tsume to get Miko to call her Kaa-chan and not Tsume-sama as she's gonna be Miko's mother-in-law.

Tsume looked up from her cup of tea and smiled at Miko saying "I hope you're ready for the exams today Miko-chan" as Miko sits at the table with her breakfeast that was simple eggs bacen and a glass of milk.

"I am Kaa-san i just hope that i pass and get's put on Kiba-kun's team" Miko says as she finishes her breakfeast and gets up putting her dishes into the sink then giving Tsume a kiss on the cheek before running out the door saying "Bye Kaa-chan" before heading towards teh academy with Arashimaru right behind her.

**Next chapter will be the Genin Exam's and true Genin test**

I'm thinking of having team 8 be Kiba Inuzuka, Mikoto Uzumaki-Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga


End file.
